There Was A No Eared, One Horned WHAT?
by doggieearlover
Summary: A trek to the north leads to an encounter with an unusual youkai, followed by an interesting night at the inn. Written for bluezinthos for catching the kiriban for my 5,000th pageview at deviantART.


Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

**AN:** This was written as a kiraban for my 5,000th pageview at deviantART, which was caught by bluezinthos. It is also something of a sequel to What To Do With An Amnestic Hanyou.

**Warnings:** Language and Lemon

**Prompt from bluezinthos:** _hmmm...regular trek in bad weather (freezing rain, etc), big ugly comes to play (something with a shard from naraku sort of like a one horned one eyed flying purple people eater). nasty fight...within hearing range of sesshy! ummm...inu/kag limey lemon please!_

**There Was A No-Eared, One-Horned _What_?**

Damn, he was getting tired of this. In fact, they all were. It seemed like nothing was going the way it was planned. They'd heard rumors of jewel shards to the north, and headed out. At least the humans had brought extra clothing for the colder climate they were getting into as they headed north. They knew that they really shouldn't be going this late in the fall. However, tales of an oni that was terrorizing the area, and driving the humans from their villages while it destroyed everything in its path, warranted their investigation.

A messenger had traveled for three days straight from one of the towns, just hoping that the rumors that had been heard of a miko, monk, demon slayer and hanyou that battled evil demons were true. It seemed that the story of their defeat of Naraku had been spread far and wide and got a little wilder at every retelling. Still, the basis of what was quickly becoming legend was indeed in fact, and the group did actually exist.

The messenger informed them that if the legendary troupe made it to his village, they would be welcomed – if anyone was still left, that is. Otherwise, they were free to use any of the huts they needed, as well as take any food or weapons deemed necessary to help in their battle. He had been surprised to find that the miko was the mate and wife of the hanyou, and that the demon slayer was married to the man who was a Buddhist monk. No matter, if they were willing to go, his people would be grateful. While no one had been killed as of yet, the youkai was wreaking chaos and destruction.

InuYasha could tell as he watched Kagome's face that they would be going. She still felt like it was her fault that the jewel had been shattered, again. It really wasn't, but he didn't know if he could ever convince her of that. She had aimed her bow to purify Naraku. In the vile hanyou's desperation, he had thrown the Shikon no Tama up, thinking that it would help protect him. Instead, her arrow caught it and shattered it into a thousand pieces that once again were scattered all over Japan. The one good thing was that in shattering the jewel, she managed to purify Naraku at the same time, and all that was left standing before them was the quivering angry man that was once Onigumo. Before he had a chance to create any more havoc, Sesshomaru sent him straight to Hell with Tenseiga. So one monster was gone, and now they were trying to gather the pieces of the jewel before another tried something similar.

They had ended up with a surprise ally in their search, though the Inu youkai would never admit to it. Sesshomaru and his group had joined with his brother's pack shortly before they found Naraku. Even after Naraku was defeated, there were still ties between the two groups.

The problem was that Kohaku still had a shard in his back, which tied his soul and his life to this world. He still was unable to face his sister, even in the wake of the dark hanyou's defeat, and had chosen to remain with Rin and Sesshomaru. Sango had cried, but had come to realize that her brother would not be able to return to her until he could make peace with himself.

InuYasha had actually spoken to his brother, warning him of the potential danger of having the boy with them, even with Naraku gone. Sesshomaru had shrugged his shoulders, looked at Rin, and actually sighed. The Taiyoukai really did not have to say anything; InuYasha knew that the boy would be safe with him. For some reason, his demon half brother almost seemed to feel responsible for Kohaku as he did for Rin. The Inu hanyou had explained quietly to his mate, and she had nodded in agreement.

It was then that Sesshomaru had taken them aside and asked when the pair had mated. They both blushed, and stuttered, and Kagome finally asked how he could tell. The great Demon Lord actually laughed, and vanished. Afterwards, Sesshomaru would occasionally appear out of nowhere, drop a piece of cloth that contained sacred jewel shards into the miko's hand, and then disappear as quickly as he came.

"Fuck, I wish this rain would stop! You're gonna get sick!" InuYasha complained. Kagome could hear the worry in his voice.

"Any idea how much further?" Miroku asked through chattering teeth. "We probably should start looking for some shelter before this gets any worse. I sure would appreciate a nice fire about now."

"From what the man told us, we could not be that far from the village. I do hope we see something soon," Sango added.

"You two just got married. You know, you didn't have to come with us," Kagome told them.

Sango was quick to respond, "Yes, we did. Or at least, I felt like I needed to. The jewel would not have been shattered again if you were not trying to get Naraku, before he grabbed Kohaku and took his shard. I know my brother would have died, if that had happened. Therefore, I feel that this is my responsibility, too."

"At least the runt stayed behind," InuYasha said. "He might have been the only one with any sense."

Miroku laughed out loud. "I could not believe it when Kagome really put those enchanted beads on him. I thought he would have gotten over what happened by now, but I guess he has not. Shippou is having a difficult time accepting the fact that you two belonged together, no matter what the circumstances. It was sheer genius to charm that rosary so that he sits himself every time he calls InuYasha 'baka'. I have to admit, I was afraid he might seriously injure himself at first. However, then I remembered that he _is_ a full blooded youkai, and he did get great amusement from it when Kagome would sit you, InuYasha. What was it that Kagome tells us? 'What goes around, comes around?'"

Kagome sighed. "I really didn't want to do it, but he didn't give me much choice. I can't let him treat my mate like that and continue to ignore it. I warned him enough times. I finally had to back it up."

Kagome stopped and turned. "Something is coming fast. It has more than one shard."

They didn't have long to wait.

"GIVE ME THE SHARDS!" they heard screamed from the woods, as the trees came crashing down.

"It's got three jewel shards!!" Kagome yelled to the others.

They didn't know exactly what kind of youkai it used to be. It gave the impression of some kind of giant toad, except that it had mottled purple and green skin that appeared to be covered in scales, with wiry hairs sticking out all over the place. The thing had wings protruding from its back that looked like they belonged to a bat. It was odd because the wings did not seem to be anywhere near large enough to lift the beast from the ground, though they flapped angrily, forcing the freezing rain to pelt them even harder. When it opened its mouth, it revealed two rows of jagged pointed teeth that looked like they belonged in the mouth of a shark or crocodile. It had no ears that could be easily seen, but did have a large single horn protruding from its forehead. It didn't have much of a tail, either. Instead, it had sort of a rounded stump. Each of its feet were finished out in what looked like razor sharp claws.

The purple and green frog-bat roared and jumped at Kagome. InuYasha grabbed her and leapt out of the way. "Stay away from this thing!" the hanyou shouted at her. "Where are the shards?"

The monster roared again and came after the miko. "Give me the shards you have!" it screeched as it chased after her.

It screamed when Miroku ran up and slapped a sacred sutra on its butt. It whipped around and surprised Miroku, sweeping him off of his feet. Luckily, Kirara had transformed and snatched him up by the back of his clothing and jumped out of the way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she flung her giant boomerang at it. It sliced off one of his upper legs and then returned. Unfortunately, the leg just grew right back.

"Where are the shards!!" InuYasha bellowed again at Kagome as he stayed between the monster and her. He wasn't letting that thing anywhere near his mate.

"They're all concentrated on top of its head. It looks like they are at the base of that horn!" Kagome hollered back.

"So, I've got to go after the horn or the head! All right!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled out Tessaiga and transformed it.

Kagome scrambled to get away as the giant oni came after her again. The bone boomerang came flying by as Sango aimed for the horn this time. Unfortunately, the creature moved his head just in time, and Hiraikotsu bounced off of the side of the thick neck, which looked like it was protected by almost armor like plating instead of just plain scales. All the hit managed to do was further madden the animal, and it roared again.

Things were not going well. When Hiraikotsu bounced off of the thing's neck, it turned and caught sight of InuYasha, giant fang raised, aiming for his head. It bellowed, "Weak hanyou!" and swung out at InuYasha. Because the hanyou was in mid air, he really couldn't change directions and the oni caught him, and threw him against a tree. "That'll show you to mess with me!" the horned frog-bat yelled in triumph.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out. "Are you all right?"

Her hanyou was staggering to his feet, shaking his head. He panicked when he saw that Kagome was focused on him, and not the monster. "Kagomeeeeee!" he cried and jumped.

This time InuYasha was pulling no punches. He landed in the middle of the beast's back, and ran up between the wings, slicing them off as he went. "Gotcha!" he yelled as he took a mighty swing with Tessaiga, and lopped off the horn and a big chunk of the skull it was attached to.

The hanyou found himself falling as the critter reverted back to its original shape once the jewel shards were cut away; or make that original shapes. Lying on the ground were the bodies of a bat and a kappa.

"Were they doing what I think they were doing?" Miroku asked with a grin as he looked at the two. Sango walked up behind him and turned beet red, and then pretended she was only interested in brushing the mud and leaves off of her husband from where he had been thrown.

"Well, I guess that explains what that was," Kagome commented as she collected the three shards that InuYasha had freed from the critters. "You don't think that thing is related to Jaken, do you?"

The hanyou dusted himself off, and then started to check Kagome over. He finally took a good look at what was in front of him. He couldn't help but to stare. Even dead, the kappa had a pretty big dick rammed partially up the bat's ass.

Miroku was leaning in closer to the coupled pair for a better examination. "I knew female Kappa were well-endowed to help them lure men into the water so they could suck out their life force, but I had no idea…"

Sango just stayed facing the other direction and pretended this conversation was not taking place.

InuYasha just shook his head and then looked at Kagome. "Are you all right?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," she said as she looked up. "But I sure would like to get out of this rain and warm up. How about you?"

InuYasha nodded, but he could tell that wasn't all she wanted. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you as horny as I am?"

Kagome blushed bright red, and nodded.

The hanyou didn't know what it was, but something about a battle got his blood pumping. As the fight was completed and the adrenaline rush was over, he found that his heated blood then headed south. He didn't know why that was, but only that it was true. It had actually been like that for a fairly long time, but it wasn't until he hit his head and claimed the miko as his mate that he could start to do something about it. Before, he would go off on the pretense of making sure there were no other youkai in the area. But in truth, he was in a tree, relieving the tension from the hard-on he developed while fighting.

That had all changed after he claimed Kagome as his. It had happened when he couldn't remember that he had been denying his feelings for her for a very long time. He had been thrown by an oni against a stone wall, and lost his memory. When he regained it, he suddenly had a mate. He had finally been able to admit that he loved her, and learned of her long-held love for him. He had suspected, and he had hoped, but he had never really thought the day would come when they could actually be together. The only thing he regretted was that he still had not been able to remember when he took her the first time, when he made the miko his. He could remember before and after, but not that night. Kagome had told him everything that had happened, and even given him a reenactment. Still, he wished that he could remember.

Fortunately for the hanyou, fighting seemed to make Kagome lust after him just as he did after her. And from the way Miroku was squeezing Sango's butt, it looked like he might be looking for a little action as well.

InuYasha really hoped he could find either two huts, or one with two rooms. He couldn't just take Kagome off into the woods like he did other times because it was just too fucking cold and wet, and he didn't want her to get sick.

InuYasha piled some rocks over the bodies since it was too wet to bury them or burn them, and then Miroku said a prayer for the two dead souls.

"Okay you guys, let's get this show on the road," InuYasha stated after Miroku had completed his task.

"Where in the world did you pick that up from?" Kagome asked.

"That box with the moving pictures. Souta explained it to me," the hanyou responded.

Kagome just giggled, and climbed on his back. With Sango and Miroku on the transformed Kirara, they headed up the road in hopes that the village was near. Kagome rubbed the hanyou's chest while he grumbled that he couldn't smell anything because of the fucking rain.

"This must be the place," Kagome said as the road appeared to lead to a village. They could see some of the buildings on the outskirts that had been torn apart.

"I wonder why it attacked like that? What was the purpose?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Those jewel shards fused two beings together that were not necessarily compatible," Miroku started. "While there are some exceptions, common bat youkai are really more beneficial than harmful. Kappa, on the other hand, are known for being mischievous and evil. It looks like the kappa may have had the upper hand."

"You think?" InuYasha quipped. It was hard to shake that picture from his head of the kappa fucking the bat.

Miroku couldn't help but to grin. "The bat was probably trying to resist, which is probably why most of the damage is on the outskirts of the village. Shall we see if we can find rooms for the night? Also, if we can speak to someone, we probably should make certain that the creature we disposed of was indeed the same as the one that did this damage."

Kagome gripped InuYasha tighter. "I don't care, but let's find some place to get out of this rain. I'm freezing."

"Keh," InuYasha agreed as he gripped his mate's legs a little more closely to his body, hoping to help give her some warmth.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" InuYasha shouted out as they walked through the streets.

"Who's askin'?" a voice called back from one of the huts.

"Hello! We are the group that a man from this village came to fetch regarding a youkai that has been giving you trouble!" Miroku yelled back.

A head appeared through a doorway. "He actually made it and found you?"

"Yes. We killed one youkai on the outskirts of your town, but we need to find out if it was the one that has been wreaking havoc here. We also need to find a place to sleep for the night," Miroku responded.

"What'd it look like?"

"It was purple and green with wings and a horn," Sango responded.

"Yeah, that's the one, all right. It's dead?"

"Keh, it's dead and buried," InuYasha answered. "But we're fucking wet. Is there somewhere we can stay for the night?"

"Check the inn just up the road. They should have plenty of rooms," the voice responded, and then returned back to the safety and warmth of the hut. InuYasha heard what the others couldn't, "Practically the whole fucking town is vacant because of that damned monster."

InuYasha chuckled and the others looked at him questionably. He just shook his head and said, "Let's go."

They found the inn rather easily since it was the largest establishment on the road. It looked like it had not totally escaped the rampaging youkai as there were holes in the roof in several places. They entered the front entryway, but when no one appeared, they called out. Still, nothing.

"Well, the man who brought the message did say we would be welcome and to make use of whatever we needed. I say let's find some dry rooms and start a fire, find some food, and see if by any chance they have a bath," Miroku stated.

"Keh," InuYasha agreed. He had wrapped his arms around Kagome when he set her down in an attempt to help warm her up. Right now, he wanted to make sure she was dry and warm.

They headed towards the wing of the inn that appeared to be the least damaged, and found several rooms that had the roof intact. Making sure the windows were covered, they selected two that were almost across from each other. And since there was no one to explain themselves to, each couple would be sharing a room. InuYasha and Miroku went and found some firewood for the fire pit in each room, and some oil lamps to light as well. Once they had the fires going, they left the girls together to warm up and went in search of food.

Sesshomaru had no idea why he felt compelled to retrieve the shards of the jewel. Really, it was none of his concern. However, after the entire fiasco with Naraku, he knew that he did not want to have to deal with any others who might try to basically control Japan by getting enough of the shards together. The ones he had returned to the little miko were ones picked up mostly from lower youkai.

The one in the strangest place had been collected from a skunk youkai. It did not even know how it had come upon it, but it had one. The problem was that it made the skunk so odiferous that even its own mate couldn't stand him. He was almost relieved when Sesshomaru showed up and demanded it. While he could have sprayed him and run, it was clear that the Inu youkai had far more power than he. Besides, once Sesshomaru announced that he was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and that the skunk and his family were in his territory, he could hand it over without losing face. However, he would have sworn the Inu youkai was attempting to hold his breath as he retrieved the single shard. After proclaiming to the skunk that they could live in peace in his lands, the powerful youkai vanished into a ball of light.

Sesshomaru had headed north on the rumors of a hideous youkai with several shards. Assuming it would be getting too close to winter for his half brother and human pack to trek north, he decided to go and investigate. Not wanting to expose either Rin or Kohaku to possibly cold and bitter weather, he left them behind with Jaken and Ah-Un. Besides, he could travel faster alone.

It appeared he was wrong in his assumptions, and was too late. He looked at the fresh grave, which in spite of the rain, still carried the lingering scent of his brother and his pack. Even buried under stones, he could tell that the youkai had been disposed of. Deciding to check in on his brother, and hand over the couple of other shards he had picked up along the way, Sesshomaru headed towards the village.

They had finished their dinner and returned to their rooms. Apparently most of the food had been removed when or after the owner left, so they'd had a dinner of Ramen. That was okay with InuYasha.

"Hey, you warm enough?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but hold me, will you?" his mate replied as she snuggled against him.

The fire had removed the chill from the air and was starting to warm the room up nicely. They had chosen a smaller one, so it would be easier to heat. It also had a single large futon, which they had unrolled and were currently sitting on.

InuYasha couldn't help himself as he nuzzled her neck and cupped a breast. It wasn't often they had a comfortable room like this all to themselves.

The miko responded by reaching behind her, and grasping his rapidly hardening length through his hakama. He acted in kind by reaching under her sweats and panties and finding her nub with his middle finger. He suckled at the junction of her neck while one hand caressed her breast and the other between her legs.

Before they knew it, they found themselves tearing off their clothing and throwing it in a heap on the floor. Kagome did have the foresight to reach over and shove the pile a little further from the fire so hers wouldn't go up in flames. InuYasha didn't have to worry about the firerat, but his kimono wasn't fireproof, either. And he wouldn't wear any other clothes when they were in his era.

Kagome laid back down on the futon, bare before her lover.

"Gods, you smell good, Kagome," InuYasha uttered as he pressed his face into her mound. She spread her legs further apart to invite him to continue, and he dug in with his tongue. He thrust it deeply up into her, and curled it, dragging it along her walls as he pulled it back out. From there, he flicked it up to land on her clit, and then pulled it between his teeth. The hanyou pulled her apart with his thumbs so that he could devour her completely. She cried out in bliss as she came into his mouth; but he knew she wanted more, that it wasn't enough.

Before he had a chance to move up her body, she had rolled over on her stomach and then pulled herself up on her knees. He rose on his knees behind her, ready to mount her from behind. InuYasha reached between her legs and rubbed, gently scraping her with his claws. "What do you want?" he hissed as his other hand ran up and down her spine, giving her goose bumps.

"Fuck me hard, InuYasha. Fuck me like an animal," the miko rasped. "Gods, I don't know what's wrong with me; just fuck me good and hard."

The hanyou didn't know himself exactly what was going on. He had not felt like this before. He could feel Kagome's aura tugging at his youki, trying to bring out his beast. He quickly grabbed her hips and sheathed himself inside of her, and as he started to thrust, he felt his youkai blood rising. He started to pound harder and faster, driven by his mate's cries of pleasure. If his bitch wanted him to fuck her hard, then fuck her hard he would.

The beast was set free and InuYasha's claws and fangs lengthened as the markings appeared on his face and his eyes bled red in lust. Another effect he hadn't expected was to find himself growing inside his mate so that he was hitting somewhere deep inside of her that he had never reached before.

"Oh… oh… oh… oh… gods… InuYashaaaaaaa," Kagome screamed in pleasure as she came so violently she thought she would pass out.

Her channel clamped down on him so hard that the hanyou found himself almost locked in place as he exploded into her, to coat her womb. Moving his hands from her hips to the matting on either side of her so that he covered her, he continued to rock against her to keep her stimulated and drawing him deeper into her womb.

The youkai driven hanyou wasn't finished yet. Kagome wasn't sure exactly how they ended up that way, but he was still inside of her, except now she was in his lap. One hand was back on her breast while the other was fervently rubbing at her clit and swollen nub. Kagome didn't know when she had ever been overwhelmed by so many feelings of pleasure. He was holding her down on his still hard erection, and was determined to make her come again. Incredibly sensitive from the previous orgasms, and the fact that she was still so full of him, she cried out as her legs started to jerk and her channel clamped down on him again.

Kagome had no control over her body as he flipped her back on her hands and knees and pounded into her. She rested her forearms on the mat while she panted and begged him to fill her one more time. This time when he came he lay over her body and growled, rumbling his chest against her back so that her entire body vibrated. She heard him whisper, "I love you," into her ear before he collapsed on top of her. The miko managed to stretch her legs out, keeping him buried inside of her, and fell asleep with his body still draped over hers.

Sesshomaru found the inn his brother and pack were at, and decided that a dry place for the evening wasn't such a bad idea. He easily found the wing that InuYasha and his mate were in, and headed towards their room. However, he stopped, and instead entered a room that was next to the one his brother and the miko were occupying, when he heard the undeniable cries of rutting coming from both sides of the hallway. The ex-monk and his wife were somewhat vocal, but they didn't have anything on his brother and the miko.

The Taiyoukai's eyebrows went up when he smelled the change in his brother's blood. However, it was clear that the miko was in no danger from him. She was begging him to fuck her hard, and it appeared the hanyou was complying. Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but he was getting hard listening to the pair. Who knew that a human could have so much stamina?

Taking a deep breath, his eyes opened wide. Well, that certainly explained a lot.

However, he decided that since he was here, alone, there was no reason to suffer with the pain of his erection. Lowering his hakama, he grasped his stiff length in his hand, and started to pull. Listening to the sounds in the other room, it wasn't any time at all before white liquid was squirting from the tip. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, and then pulled his clothing back into place. Rolling out the futon that was in the room and placing it against the wall, he sat back with his legs stretched out before him, and fell asleep.

InuYasha didn't know when it had happened, but those missing memories had all come rolling back. He could remember Kagome's voice pleading not to make her his mate because he wanted Kikyou. He remembered growling and snarling like an animal, and her tears because he didn't remember her or the others. The hanyou remembered telling her he knew he had been lying all of that time, and then he remembered the first time he made love to her. He had taken her like an animal, like he just had. No, he had taken her like the dog that he was. But then the hanyou realized that she had _liked_ it. Kagome seemed to enjoy coupling with him that way. Apparently he reached somewhere deep inside of her that he didn't in the normal positions. And last night, she had offered herself to him that way, and then pulled at his youki to release it.

At some point, InuYasha had rolled over and they were spooned together. He was unconsciously rubbing at her belly as he tried to remember everything. So much had happened in such a short span of time. In the course of an evening, when he had no memories to inhibit him, he had been able to admit his feelings and fulfill his desires.

InuYasha took a deep breath, and realized his brother was somewhere nearby. He had been so lost in his mate that he had not even noticed his arrival. Gods, how he loved the smell of Kagome, especially when she was pregnant.

The hanyou bolted straight up. Oh shit, what had he done?

Kagome was awakened when the warmth pressed against her back suddenly vanished. Rolling over on her back, she lazily stretched, and then reached over to trail one hand down the hanyou's hardened chest.

"Good morning, InuYasha. Sorry, I just don't know what got into me last night. But you were fantastic," she said as her hand continued to trail down towards his navel.

"I…I… didn't hurt you, did I?" InuYasha asked worriedly. He knew he had been a bit physical last night.

"No, it was wonderful. It was wild and it was rough and it was exactly what I needed. It must have been the fight with the oni. Like you said, it made me hornier than Hell. Why? What's the matter?" Kagome could tell that something was nagging at him. InuYasha had a somewhat panicked look on his face.

"Well, it's just… you know that shot you said you had?"

"Which one?"

"You know… the one… the one to keep you from… well you know…" he stammered.

"The birth control one?"

"Yea… yeah… are you sure it works?"

Now Kagome sat up. "What do you mean?"

"It's…it's…it's…just that…"

They were interrupted as the door slid open.

"Well, it would appear that congratulations are in order," Sesshomaru said as he walked in.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where did you come from?" Kagome asked.

"I arrived last night, but since you two were occupied, I decided I would wait until this morning," the Inuyoukai replied.

Kagome blushed and mumbled something neither could understand. Suddenly she raised her head and looked from one brother to the other. "What do you mean, congratulations are in order? And what were you about to try to tell me, InuYasha?"

Kagome had a look on her face that made him very glad he did not have the rosary.

Sesshomaru actually chuckled. "Little Brother, I believe that once again you have done the impossible."

"What does that mean?" Kagome questioned, furrowing her brow and glaring at both of them.

"Did that flea Myouga tell you _anything_?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Keh, he told me what he said I needed to know. But I really didn't let him finish because I didn't think it would ever happen."

"Well, he obviously did not inform you that you were supposed to ask my permission, as head of the family, to take a mate," Sesshomaru started.

That made the hanyou snort. "Family? Since when?"

The elder brother ignored the outburst and continued, "And that you are only supposed to be able to produce fertile seed when you are mortal, and when your youkai is the highest. You were not human last night, yet the full moon was not in the sky, either."

"What?"

"InuYasha, I have known your secret for quite some time. Therefore, I know you should not be able to produce fertile seed as a hanyou until the night of the full moon."

"What are you getting at?" Kagome cut in.

"That something happened last night that brought out InuYasha's youkai. It was strong enough that he produced fertile seed to implant in your womb. However, Miko, something must have happened to encourage it. This Sesshomaru does not believe it would have happened without some kind of catalyst," he replied.

"Oh, gods." "Fuck." Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," InuYasha almost whispered. "I know you didn't want pups yet."

"I thought you weren't ready," Kagome responded. "You hadn't said anything, so I just assumed. That was why I got that shot. I guess it didn't work."

"Kagome, you have to put up so much with me. But at least the villagers took our mating better than I expected. Maybe this won't be so bad. Not like it was for my mother…" his voice had trailed off.

"Perhaps you two would like to put some clothing on before we discuss this any further. And the others are awake. They will probably be seeking you soon," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome looked down and flushed bright red all over. She didn't realize she had been carrying the conversation on with her brother-in-law stark naked.

Sesshomaru had the good graces to turn his back while they scrambled to get dressed. At least their clothes were toasty warm after being near the fire all night.

When they were dressed, Kagome took InuYasha's hand and squeezed it, and smiled. "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." The youkai turned around to face them and she continued, "But I still don't understand how this could have happened…"

"Did your mother not explain this to you?" Sesshomaru asked. The wheels were now turning in his head as to who was going to explain this to Rin since she was coming of age.

"Oh, I know _how_ it happened. But I took precautions. I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant," Kagome responded in a puzzled voice. "It should have lasted at least a couple more months."

"Miko, even I could feel your body calling out last night, and I am not your mate. I would say whatever it was that you did, it has been cleansed from your body. You are pupped because you _want_ to be."

InuYasha blushed and turned to his mate. "You mean that you really want to have my pups?"

"Of course, InuYasha. I love you. Don't you get it yet? I accept all of you, and that includes your youkai."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush to his body. "Thank you. And just so you know, I remembered everything last night."

"Everything?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his eyes.

He nodded. "Everything. We'll talk about it later. There's so much…" InuYasha couldn't finish. When his memories came back, he also realized how much pain he had been causing Kagome. He had a lot to explain.

Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around him and hugging the hanyou as tightly as she could.

"This is all very touching, but I also have these for you," Sesshomaru said as he reached out with another piece of cloth.

Kagome knew what was in it as she took it without asking. She would also just pretend she did not know he had them with him all of this time. It was just part of the game they seemed to play.

There was a knock at the door before it slid open to reveal Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru looked at the couple and shook his head. InuYasha couldn't help but to smell the scent of sex and sweat that clung to them. Then his eyes opened wide as he picked up something else.

"Should have known," InuYasha whispered to himself as his brother strode out without a word.

"What was all of that about?" Sango asked, looking somewhat puzzled as Sesshomaru vanished down the corridor.

"Keh. I don't think he wanted to go through all of that again," InuYasha answered.

"Huh?" the other three replied.

InuYasha leaned over and whispered to his wife and mate, "You won't be going through it alone."

"What do you…" about that time her eyes landed on Sango, and then glanced back up at InuYasha.

The hanyou nodded.

"Well, we have some news for you, and it looks like congratulations are in order," Kagome begin.

"You two have done almost everything else together, so I don't know why this would be any different," InuYasha offered. "Bouzo, you know that son you were always asking women to bear for you?"

"You know those days are long past, InuYasha," Miroku responded indignantly.

"Well, no, not exactly…" Kagome started.

"I hope it's a girl. It'd serve you right. Paybacks are hell, you know, Monk," InuYasha quipped.

"You mean I… I… I…" Sango uttered.

"And Kagome," the hanyou answered.

"Holy Buddha, help us," Miroku whispered.

"It's still pouring down rain outside, so I think we should stay here until it lets up at least enough to travel. We have enough Ramen for two or three days. Do you want some for breakfast?"

"I think I would like to go back to our room. Coming, Miroku?" Sango grabbed her husband by the hand. "Nothing to stop us now."

Miroku grinned and followed behind her, reaching to squeeze her butt with his free hand.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked hesitantly.

"Like she said, nothing to stop us now. Lose 'em," Kagome stated as she ripped off her clothes.

InuYasha just grinned and complied.

_finis_

**AN: MANGA SPOILERS - **Tenseiga _does_ have the ability to send Sesshomaru's enemies straight to Hell. However, you must be familiar with the manga that continues after the anime ends to know of this development. Shortly after the chapters that coincided with the end of the anime, Naraku set Kagura free by returning her heart, but he poisoned her at the same time. She was dying when Sesshomaru found her, and then she vanished in front of him, becoming the wind and finally set free. Sesshomaru felt anger at her death, whether because he thought it was pointless, or for some other reason, we do not know. Shortly after that, he fought with Mouryoumaru and broke Toukijin. After the change was felt in his heart, and he threw Toukijin away, Tenseiga called to Totosai. Totosai came and told Sesshomaru that _it was time_ _to reforge Tenseiga as a weapon_, which he did. Tenseiga now has an attack called the _Meidou Zangetsu Ha_ which opens a pathway directly to Hell, and sends his enemies through it.


End file.
